La Commedia
by Oceanmegami
Summary: AU. Childhood friends Kaname, Zero and Kaito had always aspired to become writers. However, things aren't as simple as they seem to be and soon they find themselves torn between career and friendship. Eventual Kaname/Zero/Kaito.


[** La Commedia **]

by Oceanmegami

**Summary:** AU. Childhood friends Kaname, Zero and Kaito had always aspired to become writers. However, things aren't as simple as they seem to be and soon they find themselves torn between career and friendship. Eventual K/Z/K.

**Warning(s):** possible OOC-ness, yaoi/slash/mxm. Rated T for now; may change in later chapters.

**Author's Notes:** I am quite saddened due to the lack of fics with Kaito/Zero in it. I mean, there are stories with Kaito in it, but almost always he ends up as the 'bad' person (no offense to the writers though). So yeah, I'm trying to remedy that by writing one of my own. ;))

**Poll:** I forgot to announce this before, but I currently have a poll in my profile concerning which VK story of mine you'd want me to update first. The poll will remain active until the last week of September.

* * *

"_Have you ever wanted something so badly that you'd sell your soul to accomplish your goal?_

_I'm sure you know what I mean._

_Writers do tend to sacrifice a few things for their craft._

_How much you're willing to give up depends on how much you want the dream."_

- Friends by Christine DeLong Miller

- x -

**Chapter One: Cogwheel**

**- **x -

It all started with that one simple question:

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

He never knew when it started. All he knew was that he had wanted to be a writer for as long as he can remember. Ever since he was a child, Zero had known what he wanted. Fantasy, adventure, daring heroes and all manners and sorts of creatures from the imagined worlds that are to be found in books…these are the things that had fascinated him. Everyday, one would find him with a book in hand; immersing himself with the wonder that is called literature. Word for word, page by page, the boy devoured whatever he could; eager to read as much as he could. That's why, when he was asked that infamous question, he was quick to give an answer.

"I want to be a writer, of course." The boy said; his words sounded as if he were telling a mere fact and not a statement. A small pout formed on the pale child's lips; one of his eyebrows rising up in thought and confusion as to the look he was now receiving from none other than the one who had asked him the question—his own father, Tatsuya.

An incredulous-looking expression was on the silver-haired man's face as he contemplated his son's answer. Truth to be told, he was a bit surprised at the answer he received. He had expected for the child to say something along the lines of being either a doctor or a lawyer, but as for being a writer…it was definitely out of the question. But then again, if he thought about it, it did make sense seeing as to how Zero seem to be so passionate about books.

Letting out a small sigh, Tatsuya reached out a hand and ruffled his son's hair; earning him a faint glare in return. "H-hey!" Zero started to protest at his father's actions but stopped as he noticed the man put on a serious expression. Not wanting to be rude, the boy straightened himself up, but not without giving his messed up hair a final sweep with his hand in an attempt to fix it. The boy then shifted on his feet; patiently waiting for the man to speak.

"Zero, you're a smart boy." Tatsuya began; his voice was low and steady, yet it seemed as if the man was having some trouble in choosing his words. Slowly, if not a bit hesitantly, he continued, "I know you can achieve whatever you want, if you put your mind to it, but…are you that this is what you want? Or are you just saying this because Kaito and Kaname aspire for the same goal?"

Zero flushed at his father's words; his cheeks puffing out in an indignant manner. The boy looked a bit offended by his father's words but did not act on it. He knew his father only meant well. His two friends _were_ part of it, yes, but he knows that this is the career he wants to take up in the future. Sticking up his chin forward in a stubborn manner, the boy spoke up. "I _am_ sure." He said; trying to make his words sound as serious as his boyish voice would allow. "Just so you wait, dad. I'll become a famous writer someday and make you proud!" Almost silently, he added, "…and mom, too…"

At the mention of his wife, Tatsuya's gaze softened. He then held out his arms to Zero, and embraced his son. "I'm sure you'll make both of us proud." He whispered to the boy softly; almost sounding as an apology to the latter. He did not mean to imply that he thought he was just being forced into it by his friends; it's just that Zero had been growing up so fast…and God! He honestly did not know what to do anymore. As if it were only yesterday, Zero was but a mere babe, but now he is _eight_ and making his own decisions! If only Misaki were still here with them, he doubts that she'd feel any different as he does right now…

Zero then wriggled away from his father's hold and stuck out his smallest finger at the other. Tatsuya blinked at his son; unsure of what the child wanted to do. "Pinky swear with me." Zero said; a small pout on his face. Chuckling a little, the older man just complied and twined his finger with that of his son's. "I promise that I _will_ become someone you'd be proud of."

* * *

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to all the writers out there who inspire me, as well as for my readers. Thank you guys for being awesome! ;D

Also, special thanks to my friends from Gaia Online, **Vicious Alice **and **Devious Raiden** for encouraging me to write! Without you guys, I wouldn't have the guts to do bigger roleplay posts. I am now a proud Adv. Lit. roleplayer all thanks to you two 3 Not to mention rp-ing helped me in improving my writing ;D

Special mention to **Insane Teddy Bear**, who gave me a (albeit indirect) push to try and write during my spare time. I'll try to update whenever I can for you, but I won't be making any promises. I tend to be quite bad at keeping them when it involves writing and/or drawing. xD

I know I haven't been updating much lately, but my busy life has gotten even busier. Now I know exactly how Sagakure feels being swamped with commissions… I can't imagine how busy I will be once I actually finish school and start working XD;;

Anyways, I hope you guys like this new story of mine. First chapter is extremely short, but it'll pick up later on. Reviews / criticism will be very much appreciated. :D


End file.
